Eternity
by Flame'sChild
Summary: Winry ha perdido su motivo para vivir desde que Edward murió.  Pride!Ed busca encontrar respuestas en la existencia inmortal que posee, pues no tiene recuerdos.  Entre la luz de la vida y la oscuridad de la muerte, ¿cuál será el destino que afronten?
1. Capítulo Zero: Ente

"**Eternity"**

**Capítulo Zero: "Ente"**

_¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi propósito?_

_Estas preguntas han rondado mi mente desde siempre... y no he sido capaz de darles respuesta alguna, porque carezco de fundamentos precisos para ello._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_¿Semanas?_

_¿Meses?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde el momento en que abrí los ojos?_

_Ya no lo recuerdo, y sé que tal vez no debería hacerme tales cuestiones, pero mientras veo la luz surgir y desvanecerse en el abrazo de la noche, mi mente no puede apartar esos pensamientos porque hay un ser que se agita en mis entrañas, un ser que necesita respuestas..._

_Es curioso, nunca lo había pensado de esta manera. Tal vez no lleve mucho tiempo despierto, tal vez sólo hace unas horas percibí por primera vez sensaciones físicas, tal vez incluso éstos puedan ser mis pensamientos iniciales como ente: imágenes que vuelan y se desvanecen en las sombras, palabras y sonidos difusos, sin sentido alguno. Pero, si lo que percibo y cuestiono es la misma cosa en cuanto a primeras acciones, ni siquiera podría saber el tiempo transcurrido. _

_Mi mente es un laberinto de confusión, un laberinto peligroso que hasta ahora no me he atrevido a explorar más allá de lo que debo; no tengo miedo, no conozco su significado, al igual que ignoro el poder de la valentía._

_Yo no duermo, no me alimento, no siento... soy un ser vacío que sólo puede servirse de la enorme fuerza del pensamiento para no caer en la locura, si es que así puede llamársele cuando no hay nada que hacer en este solitario mundo._

_Sin importar el tiempo, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: Yo no conocía ese mundo. Mis ojos no podían ver más que una enorme habitación, con una gran ventana que podía ocultarse por unas pesadas cortinas rojas y que a menudo, daban un aspecto tétrico cuando llegaba el atardecer; dentro de esta misma habitación, había un sofá, una cómoda y una cama de dosel-que jamás había usado-que ni siquiera junto al gran librero, parecían llenar el espacio que sobraba. Irónico, el único lugar que no se veía cubierto por el polvo, era el sofá y el grueso alfeizar del ventanal donde solía estar siempre, ya fuese pensando o leyendo. Todos los libros en ese estante, eran de Alquimia y sólo de esa ciencia, ignoraba cómo habían llegado ahí, pero decidí darles un buen uso._

_Hoy, mi hermano vino a visitarme. Abrió la puerta y entró a mi habitación sin preguntar como siempre lo hacía, se sentó sobre el sofá y comenzó a soltar decenas de palabras, quejas, argumentos a los cuales yo no les encontraba sentido y no podía darle solución a sus problemas...pero no afectó, pues él sólo me dedicó frases que me parecía, eran respuestas a sus propias preguntas. Nos miramos el uno al otro un largo rato. Sabía que yo le escuchaba sin interrumpir, que le transmitía en cierta forma lo que en realidad importaba y lo que sólo era mero capricho. Era por eso que no tenía relevancia si yo le contestaba o no._

_A veces-en muy pocas ocasiones-yo sólo expresaba frases sencillas o simples negativas ante otras preguntas, pero en vez de molestarse, mi hermano sólo sonreía satisfecho, como si el que permaneciera callado fuera motivo de diversión. Nunca lograré comprenderlo por completo._

_Sin embargo, de no ser por él, no tendría idea de cómo es el mundo de afuera porque cada cosa que me relataba, yo lo procesaba, creando una imagen sutil pero efectiva que me ayudaba a comprender un poco ese mundo. Mi hermano ignoraba que yo jamás había salido, lo cual me sorprendía, dado que siempre estaba en esta habitación, y que mis respuestas siempre eran las mismas._

_¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi propósito?_

_En realidad ha pasado tiempo, porque justo hoy, al mirar por la ventana, pude ver un campo de flores a los pies de la casa donde habito y entre vagos recuerdos pude distinguir la misma vista, exceptuando que sólo eran un par de flores aquí y allá._

_Tarde o temprano, esas flores se marchitarán y darán origen a otras, pero yo seguiré aquí, con la misma apariencia, con la misma fuerza y con una gran masa de pensamientos y conocimientos rodeando mi mente..._

_Ahora que lo menciono, es posible que haya encontrado elementos para designarle cierto valor a una de mis inquietantes preguntas: un ser vacío que sólo puede usar la fuerza del pensamiento para existir, que no envejece, que posee marcas..._

_Sí, marcas, las cuales rodean mi cuerpo como serpientes de color carmesí. Puede que eso fuera lo que me distinguiese de mí hermano, un ser parecido, pero ambos poseemos el mismo símbolo: una serpiente que muerde su cola en un ciclo interminable, como la inmortalidad que poseíamos..._

_¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi propósito?_

_Me pregunté una vez más, cerrando los ojos y entregándome a la oscuridad que rodeaba mi mente, dejándola vagar por todas las cosas que he visto, que son muy pocas si comparo el tamaño del mundo._

_Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que la luz natural se había esfumado y que ahora me hallaba totalmente en penumbras. Cierto, yo no duermo, pero al dejar a mi mente divagar por los rincones de su laberinto, pierdo la noción del tiempo y olvido lo que me rodea, por lo que no me sorprendí de descubrir la noche frente a mí._

_Me levanté y con un solo movimiento, logré correr las cortinas totalmente, permitiendo a la luz de luna entrar directamente a la habitación, con potente resplandor marmóreo. Así permanecí de pie, contemplándola, su perfección me llamaba la atención, al igual que el enorme manto de estrellas que la acompañaban. Fuera cual fuera el tiempo que llevara despierto, eso era lo único que me mantenía alejado de todo, quieto en un sitio porque "ella" paralizaba mi mente con su extraordinaria belleza nata._

_¿Quién soy?_

_Mi nombre, es Pride..._

_Soy un homúnculo sin memorias, que pretende hallar respuestas para encontrar su propósito en la existencia que posee._


	2. Capítulo Zero II: Muñeca

**Capítulo Zero II: "Muñeca"**

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te visité?_

_En realidad, no estoy segura, pues últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en qué pensar, y a la vez...en nada qué pensar..._

_Ya no sé si volveré a ser la misma._

_¿Quién soy ahora? ¿Cuál será mi propósito?_

_Antes, podía responder con facilidad estas preguntas, pero desde el día en que partiste, todo ha cambiado._

_Continúo viviendo normalmente, pero todo ha dejado de tener significado para mí. Es como si realizara mis actividades cotidianas sin expresar emoción alguna. Siento que me he vuelto un ser carente de pasiones, que sólo posee un cuerpo porque su alma se ha perdido en algún oscuro túnel, donde reposan recuerdos que evitan que se parta en mil pedazos..._

_Me había convertido en una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca que portaba una sonrisa que no tenía calidez alguna y cuyos ojos vidriosos mostraban cómo era por dentro: vacía y fría. Tan sólo una muñequita que jugaba en su casa de cristal, repitiendo lo mismo día con día sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa helada._

_Hace días que no como ni duermo normalmente, porque mi mente está aislada del cuerpo, bloqueando cualquier capricho que pudiera presentarse. Todo lo que he hecho en estos días, era sentarme y escribir, escribir pensamientos y poemas llenos de resentimiento y tristeza. Me sentía patética y sabía que no existía nadie más que pudiera alejarme de esos rituales estúpidos, que no iban acorde a la personalidad que solía tener._

_Ellos no lo saben, pero cuando finjo ser feliz y sonrío abiertamente, por dentro grito y lloro por la pérdida que ha sufrido una parte de mí desde que te fuiste. Puede que el único ser vivo que entienda lo que me pasa, sea el animal que duerme a los pies de mi cama, pues no ha dejado de seguirme a donde voy, moviendo su cola y lanzando débiles gemidos cuando no menciono palabra; ambos sabemos que lo que haga no logrará hacerme sonreír como antes y que no podrá contárselos jamás a las dos últimas personas que tengo en este mundo: mi abuela y mi amigo, tu hermano menor._

_Hoy, él vino a visitarme. Me pidió que abandonara mi trabajo por un día y lo acompañara a dar una vuelta por los campos, que parecían estar llenos de dicha y regocijo, justo lo contrario que yo._

_Al principio me resistí, pero al ver que él hacía lo imposible por sacarme de mis oscuros pensamientos, decidí darle una oportunidad, aunque estaba segura de que no iba a conseguirlo._

_Sé que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta, pero yo misma te dije una vez, que sin ti no podría vivir plenamente. Estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, sabiendo que probablemente estés molesto conmigo...pero créeme, yo lo estoy más._

_Ya no me sirve de nada gritarte y culparte por todo el mal que me has causado, sólo me resta dejar que la tierra absorba las lágrimas que surgen de mi fragmentada alma cuando caen sobre ella, lo cual ahora es equivalente a cuando tú secabas mis lágrimas con tus tibios dedos y me dabas fuerzas para seguir. Pero ahora que te alejaste para siempre, ¿qué fuerzas me quedan ya?_

_¿Quién soy ahora? ¿Cuál será mi propósito?_

_Ya te he dicho que no tengo idea del tiempo que llevo sin visitarte, pero a mí el mismo pasar de los días me da igual._

_Hoy, mientras tu hermano y yo caminábamos por las praderas, pude ver una vereda llena de flores, de las cuales algunas ya estaban marchitas, mientras que otras sólo eran apenas rosados capullos dispuestos a abrirse, cuando fuera el momento indicado. Esos capullos florecerían y después se marchitarían para dar paso a una nueva descendencia, pero mi alma iría a permanecer igual de rota cuando mi cuerpo comenzara a envejecer._

_Cada paso que daba, cada imagen que veía, cada sonido que percibía, se volvía una aguja de acero que me penetraba con rudeza, haciendo que mi mente evocara memorias donde tú aparecías con tu sonriente mirada y tu fuerte convicción para prometerme que jamás me dejarías. Pero has faltado a tu promesa, por lo que me has mentido...pero ya no puedo culparte, porque ya no puedo seguir._

_¿Quién soy ahora? ¿Cuál será mi propósito?_

_Me pregunté una vez más, tras dedicarle esas palabras que provenían de mi corazón y mente. _

_Desde el atardecer, había subido a mi habitación y permanecido sentada sobre mi cama, observando al sol morir en el horizonte para dar nacimiento a la luna. Mi ventana permaneció abierta todo el tiempo, dejando de vez en cuando a una suave brisa entrar por ella y alborotar mis cabellos, llevándose el dolor acumulado muy lejos._

_Cuando el astro comenzó a iluminar en todo su esplendor, me percaté de que había una parte en donde no llegaba su luz: el panteón. Realmente debía ser muy duro vivir ahí, sin compañía ni calidez que cualquier cosa pudiera brindarte._

_Ahí tomé mi decisión. Mañana iría a visitarlo, no iba a llevarle flores, pues sabía que con mi sola presencia bastaba para reconfortarle, aún en vida. Miré la luna y mi imaginación me permitió apreciar su rostro y sus bellos ojos dorados que siempre me habían encantando, era como si él estuviera en alguna parte, dedicándome palabras sinceras..._

_Tonterías, él ya estaba muy lejos de mí, incapaz de poder lanzar un suspiro siquiera, y su última esencia se hallaba grabada como epitafio sobre la gruesa lápida de mármol con sus siempre inmortales palabras: "Sé uno para el pueblo"._

_¿Quién soy ahora?_

_El nombre de este cuerpo es Winry Rockbell, pero mi alma carece de identidad alguna, por lo que busco algo o alguien que me haga reencontrar mi propósito en este solitario mundo..._


	3. Capítulo I: El Claro de Luna

**Capítulo I:** "El Claro de Luna"

No podía escucharse nada, excepto el acompasado ritmo de su respiración y sus inexorables pasos sobre la alfombra que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Sobre sus brazos, sostenía una bandeja de plata, con un juego de porcelana en ella, cuyas frágiles piezas se tambaleaban levemente con cada paso que daba.

Por primera vez, según recordaba, algo interesante había sucedido en el día, algo que interrumpía su rutina cotidiana que no parecía, iría a detenerse nunca.

Era la primera vez que _esa persona_ le dirigía la palabra desde hacía tiempo, y le pedía un pequeño favor, obligándole a recorrer una parte de la casa donde moraba y avivando en su ser, recuerdos difusos desde el momento en que despertó; con tal de calmar la extraña sensación de querer salir de su habitación por un momento, había acatado esa petición casi de inmediato.

Ahí se encontraba, caminando con un té recién preparado por el largo pasillo, cuyos extremos se hallaban decorados con pinturas de bellos paisajes y lámparas que impedían a la oscuridad cernirse por completo.

Para poder desviar sus pensamientos de la leve reacción manifestada en su cuerpo, intentó concentrarse en las pinturas y lo que representaban, pero cuando se percató, ya estaba frente a una puerta de roble, que interrumpía el flujo de arte en el pasillo y no le quedó opción más que llamar con los nudillos.

Al recibir la señal, abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación era enorme, similar a la suya, con grandes ventanales y pesadas cortinas rojas; en un extremo había una cama mullida y cerca de ella, una cómoda color perla en la cual reposaban frágiles objetos, y ambos muebles, estaban ordenados cuidadosamente. Cerca de uno de los ventanales, se hallaba un sofá color rojo vino, en el cual había una silueta, recortada por los débiles rayos del sol que se colaban por el pequeño espacio entre las cortinas; aquella silueta, con un ademán, le indicó que se acercara, ante lo cual no dudó y cerró la puerta tras de sí para aproximarse y depositar la bandeja sobre una mesita cercana. Dispuesto a retirarse, hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera...-susurró aquella sombra, forzándole a detenerse y mirarle una vez más. Aguardó mientras unas delicadas manos tomaban la taza de porcelana y llevaban su contenido a unos labios carmesí. Dentro de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, él pudo percibir que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Nuevamente le habló con una voz dulce, pidiéndole que se acercara un poco más, y al recibir esa orden la obedeció sin preámbulos, colocando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinando la cabeza. Una delgada mano surgió de las sombras y se posó bajo su mentón para hacerle levantar su cabeza; de inmediato se encontró con la misma taza en frente suyo, pero no dio muestras de desconcierto y se limitó a mirarle, causando que aquella silueta riera divertida.

-¿Ya has probado alguna vez el té?-le preguntó en el mismo tono de voz. Él no hizo más que mover lentamente su cabeza a un lado y al otro.-Entonces, bebe un poco y dime qué te parece.-insistió, soltándole de ese sutil agarre sin abandonar su cándida voz. Dudó, pero finalmente tomó la taza que se le ofrecía y dio un sorbo al caliente líquido, percibiendo el perfume que emanaba para que se transformase en un delicioso sabor; sin que fuese descubierto, dio un trago completo al llamado "té" sintiendo que una calidez recorría su garganta y se posaba sobre su pecho, reconfortándole en un extraño sopor. Esta vez, el olor y sabor se triplicaron en una exótica mezcla que adormeció por momentos sus sentidos.

-Demasiado bueno.-fue su seca respuesta, pero que pareció satisfacer a esa silueta, ya que soltó otra risita y sin previo aviso, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola para después deslizarla por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, donde se hallaba la marca que lo identificaba. Con la misma suavidad, describió con un dedo pequeños círculos en torno a ella y repasó cada una de las líneas que la formaban. No hubo reacción por parte de él, tan sólo le veía, intentando descifrar cualquier cosa dentro de la enigmática mirada que [I]esa persona poseía[/I], sin éxito.

-Ahhh...mi más leal vasallo-suspiró ella de pronto, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-El más perfecto de entre todos los homúnculos...eso es lo que eres, y lo que siempre serás, Pride.

De entre todas las frases que le había dedicado en esa ocasión, aquella, fue la única que contenía un dejo de malicia, disfrazado con el mismo tono dulce. El sólo hecho de que mencionara su nombre como si se tratase de algo supremo, le inspiraba que esa persona ocultaba algo que jamás le permitiría ver hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque casi no la conocía e ignoraba cuál había sido su pasado y sus antiguos propósitos.

Sus ojos no expresaban nada, pero en ese día ya habían acontecido tres sucesos que le dejaban desconcertado, como el hecho de que recibiera tales caricias por parte de ella y que se le revelaran datos, que podrían ayudarle a encontrar un propósito en su existencia.

Poco después, Pride ya estaba en su camino de regreso a su alcoba con la única intención de continuar su peculiar rutina, sencilla y sin un aparente ritmo.

Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió hacia el estante ubicado en una de las esquinas de la habitación y tomó un volumen, escogido al azar; pronto se dio cuenta de que ese era un libro que no había leído y que los demás eran nuevos, por lo que dedujo que los antiguos, habían sido removidos mientras "dormía". Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le había extrañado, sino el hecho de que ese volumen le hablaba de cosas totalmente ajenas a las que había leído antes, o más bien, de la ciencia que aprendía usando como medio las letras impresas: la Alquimia.

No obstante, ya no le dio importancia y se dirigió hacia el alfeizar del ventanal para leer, mientras tuviera luz del día; posiblemente su hermano llegaría cuando el sol comenzara a ocultarse o más tarde, pero no estaba seguro si pasaría a verle porque no era una costumbre en él: muchas eran las veces en las que le oía pasar de largo su habitación para dirigirse a la propia. Aún así, decidió esperar mientras estudiaba. ¿Estudiar? Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada que definía lo que había estado haciendo durante días y que hasta hoy, había comprendido. ¿Por qué otra razón se le habrían dado en inicio, libros de Alquimia? Y ¿por qué ahora le entregaban volúmenes que hablaban de materias diferentes?

El libro que sostenía en sus manos hablaba sobre el universo, las verdades encontradas y los misterios aún por resolver, así como los diferentes astros que rodeaban ese mundo...el mundo que no conocía.

¿Por qué había elegido ese libro? Ni siquiera había visto su título, ni la portada, mucho menos los colores que presentaba...simplemente, lo había elegido.

Demasiadas cuestiones con respuestas pobres que no hacían más que agrandar la necesidad de "aquél ser" de querer conocer cuanto existía y de lo que él formaba parte. Ahora estaba un poco más que "ansioso" por saber si su hermano iría a visitarle ese día.

Pronto, tuvo una respuesta auténtica: justo cuando el sol comenzaba a descender por el horizonte, escuchó el picaporte de la puerta girar y unos segundos después, su hermano había dado presencia en el cuarto, con su usual sonrisa burlona. Sin saludarle, cerró la puerta, se acercó y se sentó sobre el colchón de la cama, para después lanzar un largo suspiro.

-Vaya día, tal vez hoy me hubiera convenido quedarme en casa. Si no fuera por mi pequeña habilidad, probablemente hubiera llegado hasta mañana-dijo, comenzando así con la anécdota de cada día, aunque esta vez al terminar la frase, su aspecto empezó a cambiar hasta tomar la apariencia de un joven de ojos verdes y un largo cabello castaño. Pride, como respuesta, le miró de reojo y cerró el libro, depositándolo a un lado y esperó.- ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió? Uno de esos estúpidos militares reconoció mi aspecto e intentó detenerme, pero claro que no le sirvió de mucho heheh... Sin embargo, supuse que ya habría llamado a sus compañeros, por lo que me precipité hacia una calle cercana y me topé con él-dijo, señalándose a sí mismo con un ademán. Ya no hubo necesidad de terminar la historia, porque Pride entendía lo que había pasado, así que le miró sin parpadear por varios minutos, hasta lograr que el otro retomara su aspecto original y se levantara, colocando una mano en su cintura-Maldición, ¿por qué insistes tanto en saber mis razones? Los maté a ambos por tratar de detenerme y porque necesitaba una nueva apariencia, sin que hubiera algún testigo...

Una vez más, Pride no dijo palabra alguna, pero sí cambió su postura, de tal manera que quedara sentado de frente a él y no apartó su mirada en ningún momento.

-Heheh, de acuerdo tal vez no tenía ningún derecho a eliminar a ese joven, pero ¿cuál es el problema? Ni siquiera lo conocía.-musitó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros, pero al encarar nuevamente aquellos ojos sin expresión y con un gran poderío dominante dentro, notó que sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, por lo que decidió que ya era el momento de retirarse. Al momento de darse la vuelta y dar un paso al frente, oyó la voz del otro homúnculo que le pedía que esperara, por lo que sólo giró la cabeza y descubrió aliviado, que esos ojos habían dejado de mirarle, y se habían posado sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres, Pride?-le preguntó con brusquedad.

-¿Qué sabes sobre _ella_?-recibió como respuesta, lo cual lo dejó desconcertado. Quiso pedirle que fuera más específico, pero sabía que no iba a poder evadirle con eso, así que se dio la vuelta y le miró, extrañado.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Sólo responde a mi pregunta, hermano.

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo el día de hoy que despertara tu rara curiosidad?-insistió el peliverde, burlón, pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió de ello, porque tuvo que enfrentarse a esos ojos temibles. No, no podía concederle su petición, era lo único que valía la pena no decir...y menos a él.

-¿Piensas responder, hermano?

-Sí: eso es algo que no te incumbe y que no necesitas saber. Confía en mí, estarás mejor sin saberlo, Pride.

-Yo pienso que no. Hay algo en _ella_ que no me agrada y quiero..._necesito_ saber más.-musitó el mencionado con un tono de voz apacible, lo cual relajó un poco la tensión que el otro sentía en su cuerpo.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia y por tu bien, más te vale que dejes de molestarme con eso, ¿entendiste?

-Hermano—

-Y deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Envy, no "hermano"-le interrumpió con frialdad. Sin decir ni una palabra más, le miró molesto y se retiró de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente en el mismo tranquilo silencio, aunque para Pride, esas palabras hacían eco en su mente, perdiéndose por entre las paredes de su laberinto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, con pocas respuestas y muchas incógnitas más. El hecho de que su hermano no quisiera revelarle nada, significaba que realmente había algo que se ocultaba tras la sonrisa, las suaves caricias y cumplidos dedicados a él.

Recordó lo molesto que se veía Envy al reprocharle el hecho de que siempre le dijera "hermano". Eso no iba a cambiar, nunca le había llamado por su nombre y así iba a seguir, además...entre sus recuerdos difusos lo veía a él, de hecho, aparecía más que _ella_ por lo que de alguna manera, ya le había asignado ese rol y le sería difícil cambiarlo. Lástima que "su hermano" no lo entendiera así, aunque ciertamente no había ningún otro motivo por el que se molestara tanto.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió regresar al mundo que le presentaba el libro escogido, al menos hasta que el último rayo del sol se opacara con el manto de la noche. Sin embargo, al tomarlo y comenzar a leer, se dio cuenta que no podía entender ni una sola palabra debido a que las escenas ocurridas durante el día y hasta ese momento, se presentaban en su mente, obligándolo a abandonar cualquier intento de continuar su lectura para hundirlo en un "sueño" donde las continuas frases dichas por _ella_ y por su hermano vagaban por las paredes del laberinto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, nuevamente descubrió que la oscuridad ya se había cernido por completo sobre la habitación por lo que, con un rápido movimiento, logró correr las pesadas cortinas para darle la bienvenida a la luz de luna. No supo en qué momento se había levantado, ni cuánto tiempo permaneció así, porque sólo tenía ojos para ella. No tenía idea de cuándo ese astro le hubiera llamado la atención, ni la manera en que quedaba embelesado con la belleza tan pura que se cernía sobre ella.

Un suave viento provocó que una de las ramas de un árbol cercano golpeara la ventana en un constante ritmo; Pride, sintiéndose curioso ante esto, no pudo evitar apartar la mirada para observar a su alrededor, encontrándose con que la rama no era la única que se movía sin cesar. Miró hacia un punto y enfocó sus ojos ante un pequeño pestillo que sobresalía del marco de aquél ventanal, descubriendo finalmente que no todas las cosas eran lo que aparentaban...

Una vez que tiró del pestillo, empujó suavemente el cristal, notando que éste cedía lentamente. En seguida, el homúnculo recibió un suave aroma de hierba, agitado por el constante flujo del viento, que hacía a las hojas, flores y ramas danzar en un único ritmo, todo aquello, acompañado bajo la luz de luna.

Pride miraba, maravillado ante todo aquello. Descubrió un pequeño campo de flores situado justo bajo su ventana; fue en ese momento que permaneció en silencio para escuchar que sólo este se mantuviera en todo el lugar, entonces nadie lo notaría.

Flexionó ambas rodillas levemente y con un ágil movimiento, pronto sus pies encontraron el suelo, cubierto de tierra y hierba. Sin detenerse, caminó lentamente hasta llegar al "centro" del prado y miró una vez más hacia la luna, queriendo comunicarle las cosas nuevas que percibía y, como si hubiese recibido una respuesta, se tumbó lentamente sobre las flores blancas, cruzando uno de sus brazos en la nuca, recibiendo los rayos del astro y sintiendo la fina brisa que acariciaba su piel y sus cabellos dorados.

¿Por qué nunca se había aventurado más allá de su habitación? Era tan fascinante...

El Claro de Luna que presenciaba en esa helada noche era simplemente perfecto, perfecto, como lo que él era.


	4. Capítulo II: Un Campo de Brezo

**Capítulo II:** "Un campo de brezo"

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, no había nubes cercanas a él que pudiesen privarlo de esa absoluta libertad, pues el viento ya se había encargado de soplar fuertemente para acomodarlas a su alrededor.

Este viento, aún daba su acto de presencia por doquier...y eso podía percibirse en la misma tierra: con otro manso soplido, las pequeñas flores reunidas en algunos puntos danzaban suavemente en un silencioso y único ritmo que nadie más podía percibir. Por otro lado, la hierba se movía en una sola dirección, asemejando a una larga cabellera cuando se le pasa un peine por encima.

Aquello, era definitivamente el silencio del campo, la tranquilidad que podía experimentarse cada mañana de lo que sería un día caluroso, para despedirle después, con una noche fresca. Ése, era el silencio de Resembool.

La quietud que invadía ese pueblo era característica del mismo, porque aún después de la noche más tormentosa, la calma volvía casi de inmediato y borraba cualquier indicio de que se hubiese desatado alguna calamidad.

Pero, todo lugar que posea tranquilidad absoluta, debe tener también un sitio donde no pueda sentirse otra cosa que un extraño, pero frío silencio...y ese sitio, era el pequeño cementerio, situado lejos de las casas, ya fuera por alguna tradición, o por temor a que el gélido silencio lograra colarse dentro de los hogares y estropear el calor que en ellos se resguardaba.

Dentro del cementerio, había una especie de energía que le provocaba cierto escalofrío a quien llegara, o al menos es lo que todos decían que experimentaban si llegaban a adentrarse para visitar a alguien.

Sin embargo, ella no lo creía así.

Lamentablemente, no era la primera vez que se acercaba a ese lugar, y tal vez fuera esa misma razón por la que ahora era inmune ante el perturbador silencio...o porque su cuerpo ya no era capaz de detectar emociones.

Ignoraba el tiempo que había permanecido ahí, de pie y frente a una lápida de mármol, pero realmente no le importaba: ella quería estar ahí, sintiendo el calor del sol y al viento mover sus cabellos con delicadeza, pero sin llegar a percibirlos en su totalidad. Esa última partida de un ser querido, había sido quizás el martillo que rompió el cristal de su alma, en añicos, porque _él_ había sido la única luz que iluminaba su mundo, rodeado de tinieblas, donde un frío viento que susurraba tristes palabras y lamentos lo habitaba; había llorado y gritado, había tratado de olvidar, pero todo era en vano porque aún en su mente, podía escuchar el grato recuerdo de su voz y la sonrisa que acompañaba los orbes llenos de una sencilla calidez, que sin embargo, la embriagaba de felicidad. Todo aquello, se había desvanecido, todo aquello...ya no existía. Estaba sola, y _él_ ahora acompañaba a su madre en tan misántropo lugar, pues se habían asegurado de enterrarle junto a ella.

No podía gritar su desesperación, porque las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta, no podía llorar para desterrar la amargura y el odio de su alma, porque las lágrimas quedaban sofocadas dentro de sus ojos.

Dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo en esos momentos, se arrodilló y alargó un brazo para acariciar la fría textura de la lápida, para después pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el nombre grabado en ella.

-Edward Elric...-susurró, con vehemencia. Repentinamente, sintió una especie de pinchazo en el estómago, que desapareció casi tan rápido como había llegado: era una emoción que su mente había bloqueado con dureza, para evitar que ella, volviera a sumergirse en el lago negro de la soledad. Sin retirar la mano del mármol, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al abrirlos, descubriera que todo había sido un mal sueño del que no había podido despertarse. Ese deseo no era nuevo, pero ella se esforzaba por mantener viva la diminuta llama de esperanza, pese a que se veía amenazada constantemente cada vez que abría los ojos a la horrible realidad.

Y una vez más, el viento sopló en una dirección, alborotando sus mechones rubios. Una vez más, algún elemento le hacía ver que aunque cerrara los ojos, la verdad estaba lista para caer sobre ella como una loza...aunque esta vez, hubo algo diferente: entre los susurros de la hierba y de las copas de los árboles alrededor, pudo distinguir el trino de un ave.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el punto donde creía haberle escuchado y la descubrió justo sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. El ave, como si quisiese comunicarse con ella, emitió otro trino y ladeo la cabeza, curiosa, pero al no recibir respuesta, repentinamente alzó el vuelo hacia su dirección, pasándola de largo y dejándole un pequeño recuerdo. Justo sobre la tumba de mármol, había caído una pluma azul.

La joven la miró por unos momentos, sin saber si podría tomar esa escena como una señal o como una mera coincidencia, pero al final la recogió con una mano temblorosa, observándola más detenidamente; era una pluma hermosa, de eso no había duda: el color azul recorría cada centímetro de ella, otorgándole distintas tonalidades en las puntas y en el centro, la giró por un lado y los rayos del sol le sacaron un débil brillo del mismo color. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó con cierta delicadeza, para después guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos, cuidando de que no se maltratara.

En ese momento, escuchó que la llamaban, pero no quiso hacer caso y pretendió fingir que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, aislada del mundo. No fue hasta que oyó el murmullo de unos pasos acercándose por la hierba, que supo que ya no podría hacer nada para evitar la compañía.

-¡Winry! ¿Qué no me escuchas? Te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato.

-Hola, Nelly. Lo siento, creo que esta vez no podía oír ni mi propia voz-mintió la aludida, mostrándole una sonrisa apenada y sin embargo, falsa, a la chica que tenía en frente. Su cabello negro, era largo hasta el pecho, y sus ojos de un tono café oscuro, delgada y de su misma edad; miró el overol que portaba encima de su blusa naranja y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.- ¿Ayudarás de nuevo a tu padre a arrear al ganado?

-De hecho ya he terminado, sólo me restaba llevar a Nora de regreso, ya terminó de pastar en esa mitad del campo-explicó la otra, señalando un terreno que era completamente verde, y en seguida, señaló a una vaca con una gran campana atada a su cuello, situada junto a un árbol-La he dejado fuera, ¿no querrías acompañarme por el resto del camino? Después de todo, tu casa está cerca de la mía.

-Yo...en realidad no lo sé, Nelly, estaba...-musitó Winry, sin percatarse de que había girado instintivamente la cabeza hacia la misma lápida de mármol, componiendo un semblante de tristeza.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?-inquirió la pelinegra, imitándola, a lo que la otra sólo le respondió con un asentimiento-Todos lo hacemos, Winry. Era un chico especial...que encontró a una chica también especial.-declaró Nelly, terminando la frase con una sonrisa hacia su amiga, logrando que el semblante de ella se suavizara un poco; permitió que un breve silencio se aposentara entre las dos, antes de insistirle en que la acompañara. Le tomó un rato, pero al final lo logró y ambas dejaron aquella tumba blanca atrás, al igual que el entorno tan lúgubre que las rodeaba.

Durante todo el recorrido, las chicas hablaron de sus respectivas vidas y actividades cotidianas, los rumores y noticias que se escuchaban por el pueblo, evitando tocar el tema de Edward...pero realmente era Nelly quien hablaba: Winry, en ocasiones respondía con una afirmación corta y a veces hasta seca, limitándose sólo a escuchar a su amiga, sin pronunciar otra palabra. La de cabello negro se percataba de esto, pero pese a sus esfuerzos por hacerle hablar o al menos sacarle una sonrisa, ella permaneció en el mismo estado.

Finalmente llegaron al establo, y tras haber dejado al animal dentro del terreno de su familia, ambas amigas se despidieron. Winry, antes de alejarse por el camino, miró hacia atrás e hizo un ademán, dedicándole otra sonrisa vacía a Nelly, quien correspondió el gesto, pero una vez que la rubia le hubo dado la espalda, el semblante de la chica se torció hacia abajo y se llevó un puño a su pecho. Winry, su querida amiga de la infancia, la sonriente chica que solía acompañarla en las noches de Navidad y en las fiestas que ocasionalmente se hacían, ya no era la misma, ¿a qué se debía? ¿A quién debía culpar? ¿A ella misma, por no esforzarse más en sacarla de la tristeza que la rodeaba? O... ¿al muchacho que la había amado, y que se había ido para dejarla sola, con un agujero en el corazón?

El sol ya estaba por descender cuando la joven de ojos azules llegó a su casa. Justo después de haberse despedido de Nelly, se había desviado del camino para volver hacia el cementerio...sólo para poder escuchar entre sus recuerdos la voz de un chico de orbes dorados. Por alguna razón, nunca podía evocarlo tan profundamente cuando estaba en cualquier otro sitio, sólo podía distinguir, entre la espesa neblina de sus pensamientos, una silueta con un rostro borroso; ¿por qué su mente la trataba tan cruelmente? ¿Por qué en ese lúgubre lugar podía experimentar tan sólo un fragmento de felicidad?

De la casa, salio a su encuentro un perro con tres patas y una prótesis adherida. Ladraba y movía su cola alegremente, dando dos círculos alrededor de ella antes de sentarse y esperar a ser acariciado, cosa que le fue realizada en un momento, pero esa caricia había sido demasiado sutil y poco afectuosa, por lo que el animal sólo pudo limitarse a seguir a su dueña, lanzando de vez en cuando un sollozo, descubriendo que una vez más, sus habilidades para ser un buen amigo, no estaban dando resultado.

-Ya llegué, abuela-anunció la rubia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al principio no recibió respuesta, hasta que ella escuchó un suspiro, seguido de una pequeña columna de humo, surgida del cuarto contiguo.

-Bienvenida entonces. La cena estará lista en cinco minutos, y no aceptaré excusas, dado que hoy te tomaste el día libre-declaró la voz de una anciana, en un tono cortante, pero amable. Winry, sabiendo que de nada iba a servir una discusión con su abuela, replicó afirmativamente y mencionó que iría a su habitación un momento.

Subió las escaleras hasta aquél cuarto, seguida de su fiel mascota, que sin intentar animarla nuevamente, se acomodó en un rincón, donde aún se aposentaban los últimos rayos de sol; ella le miró con cierta gratitud y se dirigió hacia su tocador, donde abrió un cajón y sacó un libro de cuero negro. Aquél, contenía una historia, la historia de una doncella que había pasado por muchas dificultades, y que desde su niñez, había tenido que soportar duras pruebas que no hacían más que debilitar su valentía. Todos decían que ella no podría soportar tanto dolor y que muy pronto sucumbiría ante la derrota, pero lo que no sabían, era que a esa doncella le habían hecho una promesa: un joven humilde, un campesino, le había dicho que regresaría para cuando las semillas de su esfuerzo dieran frutos, para de esta manera convertirse en un caballero e ir por la joven a la que amaba. Esa promesa, le había dado fuerzas para seguir y soportarlo todo, hasta que al final obtuvo la felicidad que merecía.

Era una bella historia, que asemejaba a la suya...quizás fuera esa la razón por la que _él_ le había obsequiado el libro en su cumpleaños; ninguno de los dos sabía que ese iba a ser el último regalo y el momento en el que ambos construyeron una historia similar...sin embargo, el final de ese cuento no era feliz, porque aquél humilde joven, que le había hecho la promesa de volver, la había engañado y abandonado, permitiendo que todas sus fuerzas se derrumbaran y se volvieran contra ella, hasta convertirla en un ser insensible.

Como no quería que su abuela sufriera si la veía en un silencio monótono, apartó de su mente ese pensamiento y abrió el libro en la primera hoja. En ella, había una pequeña dedicatoria que contenía parte de _su_ esencia; sacó la pluma azul de su bolsillo y la miró una vez más, antes de colocarla sobre las letras de esa página y cerrar el libro con suavidad, colocándolo sobre su pecho.

El resto de la tarde se fue demasiado rápido, así como la tranquila cena entre su abuela y ella. La primera hablaba sobre las travesuras y líos en los que se habían metido de pequeños esos hermanos, obligándole a responder y mencionar el nombre de uno de ellos. Winry sabía perfectamente cuál era el objetivo de esa plática, por lo que no dudó en retirarse discretamente, con la excusa de levantar la mesa y limpiar los platos sucios, antes de volver a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, fingió que dormía, para evitar tener otra plática sobre ese tema, y no fue hasta que se aseguró que su tutora ya había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, para que se incorporara en la cama y abriera de par en par las ventanas, permitiendo a la fresca brisa entrar y revolver sus cabellos con suavidad. Desde pequeña siempre le había gustado asomarse a la ventana, para contemplar el atardecer y permanecer ahí hasta que el sol desapareciera para darle paso a la noche que junto a las estrellas, tan pulcras y tan visibles, hacían de su pueblo un lugar acogedor, que al mismo tiempo provocaba en ella la sensación de nunca querer separarse de él.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, ahora, no le importaba si estaba lejos o cerca, porque ya no estaba "esa persona" por la que debía esperar. Aún con ese pensamiento en mente, Winry fijó su mirada sobre el cementerio y susurró unas palabras al viento, confiando en que él se encargaría de llevarlas hasta ese lugar; repentinamente, una luz blanquecina inundó todo a su alrededor, lo que la hizo desviar su mirada hacia el cielo, y descubrir que la luna había surgido de entre la oscuridad que las nubes habían provocado. Fue en ese momento, que todo pareció cobrar vida, pues curiosamente comenzó a escuchar a los grillos y a vislumbrar luciérnagas alrededor de unos arbustos cercanos, así como a sentir que el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, cargado de energía.

Miró hacia el frente, hacia un enorme campo de brezo que se extendía cerca de su casa, y notó cómo aquella misteriosa energía acariciaba a la hierba y unía a todas las flores en una singular melodía silenciosa.

Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquella chica. Alzó la cabeza para contemplar la luna y el manto de estrellas a su alrededor una vez más. Apreciaba ahora más que nunca el silencio del campo, porque no había nada ni nadie que pudiese obligarla a entusiasmarse. Ese silencio, era parte de ella misma.


	5. Capítulo III: Cálida Luz

Hola, chicos!

Sí, emh... Ha pasado tiempo desde que subí este fic y emh...ciertas circunstancias me hicieron apartarme de él por un largo rato. Pero la verdad no quiero dejarlo así nada más. Yo, para ser honesta, he llegado a detestar a autores que dejan sus obras a la mitad, cuando uno ya se encuentra picado y la excusa siempre es la misma: "tengo otros proyectos en mente".  
>Y NO seré como ellos. Tengo otros proyectos en mente, sí, pero me comprometo a acabar este fic con honores...porque ustedes, lectores, lo valen, la verdad que sí. Además, me encanta cómo va la historia! xD<br>Así que les pido disculpas por dejarlos botados, chicos y espero que los capítulos que vaya subiendo puedan enmendar mi grave falta.

Que lo disfruten n n

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Cálida Luz<em>"**

Apenas el sol comenzaba a emitir tenues rayos de luz, asomándose por entre las montañas, despertando del sueño en el que se había sumergido, mientras el manto de la noche cubría el cielo por un par de horas; junto a él, se levantaban también las aves, que emitían suaves trinos y creaban una melodía única, que sólo podía escucharse en esa hora determinada.  
>Pronto, los haces de luz llegaron hasta el tronco de un gran árbol, que era adornado por un bello campo de flores, situado a sus raíces. Los capullos de algunas de ellas comenzaron a abrirse, pues su única función era absorber aquella energía luminosa, para poder vivir y transmitir su exquisita belleza a todo ser vivo que pudiera observarlas.<br>Cerca de aquél minúsculo campo, se erguía una enorme casa de colores opacos, y que a la cual, ya habían llegado los rayos del sol, despertando en ella destellos suaves que permanecían ocultos bajo las tonalidades oscuras de su estructura.  
>El primer soplo de viento de aquél día, se coló por entre las ramas del árbol y dobló con sutileza a las flores que aún no se habían abierto, siguiendo su trayecto hasta aquél edificio, adentrándose por una ventana abierta y terminando el recorrido con el agitar de unas cortinas rojas y el movimiento de las hojas de un libro abierto.<br>Casi como un susurro, el viento se desvaneció justo en medio de aquél cuarto donde, de entre la oscuridad, unos cabellos dorados se movieron unos instantes, en el mismo ritmo silencioso.  
>Al percibir esa caricia, él volteó para descubrir que una cálida luz se había adentrado en su habitación, sacando un débil brillo a los muebles cercanos.<br>Una vez más, aquellos ojos vacíos apreciaban la llegada del sol y notaban cada melodía armoniosa que podía sentirse...pero nuevamente, eso no significaba nada para ellos: no había nada que pudiese despertar en él, la curiosidad. Justo unas horas antes del amanecer, había abandonado al pequeño campo de flores y había regresado a su habitación, sin hacer el menor ruido; ahora, lo único que hacía era permanecer sentado en un rincón del cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas, ocultándose entre las sombras.  
>Una y otra vez, había intentado adentrarse en sus sueños de vigilia, pero la vívida imagen del campo de flores a la luz de la luna no le permitía pensar en nada más. Recordaba que alguna vez, había leído en un libro de la llamada "poesía", un tributo a aquél astro...era lo más parecido que una parte de su ser desprendía cada noche que la veía surgir de entre el manto de estrellas. Perfecta, era la única palabra que la podía asignar...y <em>él era perfecto<em>, acorde a las palabras que había escuchado por parte de su ama. ¿Debía creerlas? ¿O debía averiguarlo por su propia cuenta? Él sabía que era inmortal, pero no por qué; sabía que le era importante a _ella_, pero no el por qué ni para qué; sabía que su hermano lo usaba para salirse con la suya y notaba que le tenía una actitud de profundo desprecio...pero no tenía idea del por qué. Entendía el significado de la palabra "independiente" y "libre", pero no podía relacionarse con ninguna porque no tenía control sobre sí mismo...

Un crujido, primero débil y después sonoro, se produjo en el pasillo cuando una puerta, de madera blanca, se abrió lentamente. La figura de un muchacho, ataviado con escasas vestiduras negras, surgió de las sombras y miró hacia el pasillo que se extendía a su derecha, para después voltear al otro lado y ver la escalera de caracol, que conducía a la planta baja de la casa; sabía cuál sería su destino final, por lo que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue hacia la izquierda. Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, suavizados por el escaso tramo de alfombra que le separaba del primer escalón, no le preocupaba que alguien pudiera verlo y no le interesaba avanzar rápidamente, porque todo cuanto aconteciera a su alrededor, siempre le parecería monótono y a la vez efímero.  
>Comenzó a bajar por la escalera, sintiendo el frío y duro contacto de cada peldaño con sus pies. El tramo no era muy largo, pero prefirió avanzar con lentitud, para poder observar atentamente las imágenes que se presentaban en las paredes de su izquierda, plasmadas con pintura y trazos uniformes; debido a la oscuridad que se cernía en el entorno, por las largas cortinas rojas situadas a la derecha, no le fue posible entender lo que querían decir. Lástima.<br>Quizás fuera simple casualidad, o alguna travesura que el destino quisiera haberle jugado, pero en el momento en que llegaba a la mitad del recorrido, el soplo del viento provocó que una de las cortinas se moviera y quedara atorada con el lazo que las cerraba cuando era necesario, permitiendo a un rayo luminoso entrar en la zona oscura, y llegar a la cabeza del muchacho, sacando un extraño brillo dorado, proveniente de sus cabellos.  
>Entrecerró los ojos, adoloridos por la repentina luz que había llegado hasta sus pupilas y colocó una mano enfrente para protegerse. Giró hasta quedar de frente a la ventana oculta y recibir directamente el cálido rayo de sol. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor, apartó su mano un poco y permitió que esa suave onda de calor tocara su rostro.<br>Tal vez la luna fuera de una belleza extraordinaria, pero era fría y sin color alguno excepto el marmóreo. Para establecer un equilibrio, estaba el sol: cálido y de una tonalidad singular, que le otorgaba casi la misma perfección que su compañera nocturna. Sí, aquella luz era demasiado pulcra...demasiado viva, fue lo que pensó el homúnculo, mientras extendía su brazo y con las yemas de sus dedos, experimentaba cómo un extraño ardor se introducía en él.  
>-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-inquirió una voz de improviso. El muchacho, tomado por sorpresa, apartó la mano y miró hacia el punto de donde había provenido la voz, pero uno de sus pies no encontró el punto de apoyo adecuado y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Tropezó y cayó cuatro escalones, antes de que su espalda se topara contra el grueso barandal, provocando que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza. Un repentino dolor agudo se apoderó de él y sin embargo, casi con la misma rapidez, cesó. En ese momento, pudo escuchar una carcajada que le hizo averiguar inmediatamente de quién se trataba.<br>-Te ves muy bien ahí, Pride-musitó una silueta, antes de soltar una risita socarrona. El aludido, al mirar hacia arriba, descubrió a un joven de cabellos verdes y largos, que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y tenía una mano colocada en su cintura. Sin decir palabra, se levantó lentamente, mientras que el otro bajaba los escalones hasta quedar a solo dos de distancia. Repentinamente, Pride sintió que algo caliente recorría un lado de su rostro y al tocarse con la yema de los dedos, notó que estos se habían impregnado de un líquido carmesí.  
>-¿Esto es...?<br>-Sí, es sangre. _Tu sangre_-respondió el joven, cuya vestimenta era similar a la que él usaba. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja-No puedo creer que reacciones como si fuera algo nuevo para ti. ¿O es que nunca te has lastimado?  
>-Nunca me había lastimado.<br>-No puede ser. Debes tener más suerte que yo, que siempre me topo con idiotas que creen que pueden vencerme-replicó el de cabellos verdes, llevándose una mano a la frente, en señal de frustración.  
>-¿Suerte? No tengo nada parecido a la suerte, hermano-dijo Pride, mirándole fijamente, extrañado por las palabras que utilizaba.<br>-Debes de tenerla, si no, ¿de qué otra manera podrías haberte lastimado hasta ahora?-inquirió Envy, confundido por la respuesta. La sangre que resbalaba por la sien del chico y la forma en la que le veía le daba un aspecto temible...aunque sus ojos no transmitían más que la verdad.  
>Un silencio se apoderó del entorno, en el cual ambos seres intercambiaron miradas, esperando porque alguno dijera palabra, pero la confusión en uno, era la sorpresa para el otro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?<br>-Pride, ¿cuál me dijiste que era la razón por la que te encontré mirando la luz?  
>-Nunca la mencioné-respondió el muchacho, secamente. En ese instante, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en aquél cálido resplandor por unos momentos-Me agrada, su efecto en mi cuerpo es satisfactorio. No es que no la haya visto antes, en mi habitación, pero la sensación sí que es nueva para mí.<br>-Estás diciéndome, ¿que nunca has salido de esta casa?-le cuestionó Envy, con los ojos muy abiertos. Como respuesta, Pride asintió lentamente sin mirarle; el otro inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, esbozando una sonrisa y dejando escapar un jadeo. Así que _ella_ se las había arreglado para mantener alejado al chico del mundo exterior, y en su lugar, lo mandaba a él a hacer el trabajo sucio. Ahora entendía el porqué se le había pedido que colocara todos esos libros en su habitación y que los cambiara constantemente. Vaya engreída, lo había subestimado.  
>¡Por supuesto que tenía celos! ¿No era su nombre "Envy", después de todo? Pero eso no iba a quedarse así...<br>-Heh, y supongo que te dirigías a donde ella para que te dejara salir, ¿no es así?-inquirió, con voz melosa.  
>-En cierta forma...<br>-Bien, puedes irte olvidando de ese plan. Pride, si hay algo que los libros no pueden enseñarte, es el ser independiente. No debes mantenerte apegado a lo que _ella_ te diga, o al menos no en el sentido de perder el tiempo, encerrado en una casa.  
>-Yo no tengo problema con eso. En realidad, no me importa permanecer en mi habitación-musitó Pride, aún sin mirarle y en un tono distante.<br>-¿Y no te da curiosidad saber lo que hay más allá de tus cuatro paredes?-aventuró Envy, logrando que finalmente el muchacho fijara sus ojos en él-Confía en mí. Yo puedo enseñarte lo que he visto, que no es igual a lo que hayas apreciado en esos estúpidos libros...  
>-¿De verdad, puedo...?<br>-_Debes_ hacerlo.-le interrumpió el otro, al tiempo que bajaba un escalón y le miraba seriamente. Vaya que era difícil convencer a alguien que no se interesara en algo más que lo que ya había "vivido" antes. Nuevamente, el silencio hizo su aparición, pero esto favoreció principalmente a Pride, porque su mente divagaba constantemente en si permanecer apegado a su plan original, o permitir a su hermano que le mostrara lo que su ama no podía...o no quería. Un parpadeo, y un breve asentimiento, hicieron que Envy torciera la boca en una sonrisa triunfal, antes de extenderle su mano.  
>-Ven conmigo...<p> 


	6. Capítulo IV: Ese Mundo

_**"Ese mundo"**_

El sol ya se hallaba en todo su apogeo. Las calles estaban colmadas de personas que se dirigían a sus trabajos. Justo como cualquier otro día.  
>Sin embargo, todo se había convertido en un caos debido a un accidente ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos, provocado por la distracción de un conductor; el resultado había sido la volcadura de un puesto de verduras y por tanto, el bloqueo de una avenida principal. Mientras que el dependiente de aquél puesto reclamaba por el dinero perdido y que el apenado conductor se disculpaba mil veces, el resto de las personas se las ingeniaba para cruzar.<br>Tan ocupados estaban en aquél desorden, que no se percataron de dos figuras ocultas entre las sombras de un callejón cercano, que los observaban.  
>-¿Por qué...?<br>-Porque los humanos son idiotas, y sólo buscan pelearse por cualquier estupidez.  
>-¿Debemos pasar por ahí?<br>-No si no quieres que nos descubran...-respondió una voz bajo la capucha que ocultaba su rostro-Sígueme, conozco un atajo-añadió, haciendo un ademán a su compañero. Ambas siluetas se alejaron de la conmoción y se colaron por una estrecha calle que daba directo hacia la Plaza Central; debido al calor, una de ellas retiró su capucha, al tiempo que una misteriosa luz iluminaba por un momento el rostro de un joven de ojos violáceos. Cuando la misma luz desapareció, los cálidos rayos del sol impactaron contra un largo cabello negro, recogido en una coleta, y contra unos ojos rojizos que sólo ocultaban al verdadero ser dentro de esa apariencia. El joven metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a caminar por el empedrado de la plaza, pero al notar que no estaba siendo seguido se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las sombras.  
>-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o qué?<br>No hubo respuesta, sólo el susurro de una gabardina impulsada por el viento.  
>-Como quieras-replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y reanudando su caminata, aunque esta vez a un paso más lento. No tuvo que esforzarse por controlar su velocidad por más tiempo, porque enseguida escuchó una voz que le pedía que se detuviera.<br>Nuevamente, miró hacia las sombras y esperó. De esa oscuridad, surgió primero el dobladillo de un largo abrigo y después el apenas visible rostro de un muchacho.  
>Avanzó tres pasos, antes de retirar la capucha que cubría sus ojos, cerrados. Unos largos cabellos rubios salieron libres de su prisión y se dispersaron por entre las arrugas del abrigo; fue entonces cuando ese chico decidió permitirle a la luz inundar sus orbes con aquél exquisito calor. No hubo ninguna reacción física al recibir de lleno los rayos luminosos, puesto que esos ojos no tenían pupila alguna que pudiese resultar afectada.<br>Dejó que el resplandor calentara toda su faz, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás; era tan...nuevo. Cierto que siempre había percibido y observado el sol, pero jamás a la intemperie. Nunca pensó que fuera tan diferente.  
>-¡Hey! No tengo todo el día, muévete de una buena vez-le reprochó el joven de ojos rojizos, mirándole con severidad. El aludido apartó su mirada de la estrella incandescente y se dispuso a seguirle, aunque sin dejar de captar y percibir todo cuanto pudiese.<br>Ese día era demasiado caluroso, la mayoría de las personas en la Plaza se encontraban con ropa ligera, otras formaban largas filas para poder conseguir helado o agua y otras más preferían sentarse en las sombras que proyectaban los árboles cercanos. Él no tenía ningún problema pues gracias a su habilidad, podía cambiar sus vestimentas si así lo quería...pero definitivamente con Pride, no era lo mismo: aquél largo abrigo con capucha no era ideal para tal calor. Sabía que a él no le importaba, pero debía tomar precauciones para que las personas no los descubrieran..._esas_ marcas no podían ocultarse fácilmente. Por otro lado, todo parecía indicar que los problemas no vendrían a buscarlo. Tal vez, él fuera el único que se preocupara tanto...y eso no le agradaba.  
>Miró por encima de su hombro, notando que el muchacho que le seguía venía absorto con todo lo que le rodeaba: su caminar era moderado, pero sus ojos se movían con rapidez de un lado al otro y su semblante se mantenía impasible. ¿Por qué? Todo aquello le parecía una estupidez, algo sin sentido, pero <em>él<em> encontraba "ese algo" sin ninguna dificultad aparente. ¿Se debía al lapso que había permanecido oculto en casa? Lo ignoraba, y pese a su curiosidad, no pensaba averiguarlo porque él ya llevaba existiendo en ese entorno bastante tiempo.  
>Ambos pasaron junto a una gran fuente, situada en el centro de la plaza y el chico rubio no dudó en detenerse y arrodillarse para después aproximar una de sus manos al líquido que caía desde lo más alto en forma de chorro. Se estremeció ligeramente al recibir la sensación fría del agua, pero maravillado ante ese hecho, formó una pequeña cuna con sus manos y dejó que en ellas se resguardara un poco del líquido. Interesante: parecía un niño al que llevan por primera vez a alguna juguetería. Se preguntó por unos momentos qué diría <em>ella<em> si se enterara lo que había acontecido, pero de inmediato desechó la idea, no quería arruinar la diversión de saber que estaba desobedeciendo sus órdenes. Se lo había buscado, él había sido "El Primero", y sin embargo lo trataba como si fuera un mero sirviente...grave error.  
>Le tomó bastante tiempo alejar al chico de la fuente y conducirlo lejos de la plaza, sin que tuviera que detenerse frente a algún puesto a observar detenidamente cada una de las cosas que se mostraban. ¿Debía arrepentirse de haberlo sacado al mundo exterior? Si de algo estaba seguro, es que su paciencia no era infinita y si apenas llevaban la quinta parte de la ciudad recorrida entre tantas pausas, temía explotar de frustración.<br>Caminaron a lo largo de una angosta calle empedrada que poseía inmensas casas de preciosa arquitectura y resplandecientes colores. Debía ser perfecto vivir en alguna de ellas, porque además tenía una vista excelente de quizás una gran parte de la Ciudad y todo alrededor parecía tranquilo y amigable. Ese lugar era simplemente asombroso, extraordinario...o al menos para el muchacho de cabellos rubios que cada vez caminaba más lento, por tanto, era siendo casi arrastrado por su compañero una y otra vez. Para éste, la esencia de esa calle no significaba nada, era simplemente un sitio cómodo para vivir y nada más, aunque no negaba el hecho de que le sorprendía ver tal riqueza artística en la Ciudad.  
>Comenzaba a hartarse. ¿Es que Pride nunca dejaría de sentirse atraído por cada objeto, monumento y edificio que veía? Bien, al menos no se había fijado en alguna persona, eso era lo importante. Tras haberlo regañado una última vez porque se detenía a admirar la vitrina de un negocio, se dispuso a doblar en una esquina para así poder dirigirse hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Por hoy, había tenido más que suficiente y ya habría otra ocasión en que podrían continuar ese "paseo" ya que no había sucedido nada grave; miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie los seguía o siquiera les prestara atención, pero lo que en realidad descubrió fue que Pride había desaparecido. Alarmado, se giró completamente y buscó con la mirada, pero no había rastro del joven homúnculo.<br>-Maldita sea...

Había muchas personas a su alrededor, de vez en cuando alguna le sostenía la mirada por unos segundos, al igual que lo hacía con otras más, pero después regresaba sus ojos al frente, donde una bella mujer bailaba al compás de una canción, mientras que su acompañante realizaba malabares con cuatro pequeñas pelotas. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender en realidad lo que había sucedido: un momento estaba siguiendo a su hermano y al siguiente, un sujeto se interponía en su camino, invitándole a que observara el espectáculo realizándose unos metros a su izquierda; casi a empujones y gritos de regocijo, terminó rodeado.  
>Nunca había escuchado tan suave melodía...de hecho, nunca había escuchado lo que llamaban "música", y era realmente hermosa. Cada nota, parecía adormecer sus sentidos y hacerle creer que se encontraba en otro de sus sueños en vigilia. Casi parecía narrarle alguna historia donde todo era dicha, sin mencionar el detalle de que los gráciles movimientos de la doncella acentuaban cada verso de la música sin letra y que el continuo movimiento de las pelotas en el aire facilitaba la expresión de lo que ambos querían compartir con los demás.<br>Observó los rostros de las demás personas presentes y se preguntó si todas estarían pensando lo que él...todas estaban logrando percibir lo mismo, pero lo único que pudo encontrar en ellas fue la alegría de saber que finalmente estaban teniendo un breve momento de diversión en uno de sus agitados días. ¡Qué raros eran los humanos! No alcanzaban a vislumbrar cuanta singularidad existía entre ellos, pero se la pasaban admirándola sin siquiera comprenderla en su totalidad.  
>El baile finalmente terminó, y la mujer alzó levemente su vestido para utilizarlo como recolector de extraños objetos redondos y brillantes que las personas arrojaban cuando se les acercaba.<br>-Señor, ¿querría ayudarnos un poco?-le preguntó una voz. Al principio no vio a nadie, mas cuando bajó su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos color miel que le miraban con inocencia; era apenas una niña que tiraba de su abrigo tímidamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un oso de peluche. Le pedía ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada por ella, no tenía manera.  
>-Yo no...no puedo hacerlo-susurró, sin lograr articular nada más, pero a aquella infante pareció no importarle demasiado, porque asintió con la misma timidez y se aproximó a otra persona para pedirle lo mismo; era casi posible deducir que no era la primera vez que le negaban ayuda y ya se había acostumbrado a la idea.<br>Pronto la multitud se disolvió, y con ella, los presentadores del espectáculo. Justo cuando él se disponía a marcharse y buscar a su hermano, notó que la misma niña dejaba caer su oso por apresurarse para alcanzar a su familia y éste estaba por ser arrollado por uno de los llamados automóviles. El hombre que conducía no advertiría a tiempo lo que estaba por hacer y la pequeña gritaba por su juguete, sin que nadie la escuchase.  
>¿Qué hacer? Ya no tenía mucho tiempo. Apretó sus puños y se lanzó al frente: un ágil movimiento, apenas una ráfaga que nadie pudo percibir y ese oso ya estaba entre sus brazos.<br>La niña miró hacia arriba, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus pequeñas manos temblando, apenas para notar que frente a ella se encontraba la misma persona a la que le había pedido ayuda antes. Sin decir palabra, ésta se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y estiró su brazo para mostrarle que su juguete estaba a salvo. Incrédula, la nena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una tierna sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando lo tomó.  
>-Gra-gracias...-musitó con inocencia. Se lo pensó un momento y después buscó entre sus ropas hasta sacar una minúscula flor de pétalos blancos, que le obsequió en honor a que después de todo, sí la había ayudado. Antes incluso de que él pudiera tomar el regalo o pronunciar palabra, una anciana se acercó y tomó a la pequeña del brazo.<br>-¡Marie! ¡Aléjate de él!  
>-¿Qué pasa, abuelita?-inquirió la niña, confundida. Él por otro lado, se incorporó y miró a aquella mujer, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente.<br>-Es peligroso. Este ser _no tiene alma_, es un monstruo...

Vaya, con que esa anciana podía percibir lo que los demás no. Un momento, ¿acaso lo había llamado, monstruo? Un monstruo, _no era_ un ser perfecto, sino algo repulsivo y aterrador.  
>Enfocó sus ojos en los de la mujer con fiereza y notó como ésta comenzaba a temblar, por lo que sin decir nada más, jaló a la nena del brazo antes de cargarla con suavidad e irse, provocando que ella dejase caer la flor que estaba por regalarle. Miró la planta por unos momentos, antes de agacharse y recogerla; la hizo girar entre sus dedos, observando cada fino detalle que la hacía tan hermosa.<br>-¡Al fin! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿¡Dónde demonios te habías metido!?-reprochó una voz familiar, que le había cubierto la luz del sol con su cuerpo. El chico cerró sus ojos y nuevamente se incorporó, sin dejar de sostener la blanca flor.  
>-Todo el tiempo he estado aquí...<br>-Mentiras, si eso fuera verdad, te habría encontrado inmediatamente.  
>-Entonces no me buscaste por todas partes, hermano. Estás exagerando-sentenció, con un dejo de fastidio. En realidad no pensaba soltarle tales palabras, pero lo acontecido hacía unos minutos le había dejado consternado.<br>Por otro lado, el joven de cabellos negros le miraba estupefacto, ¿se había burlado de él acaso? ¿Estaba insinuando que no le importaba lo que sucediera? Heh, de acuerdo, una buena parte de su ser deseaba no saber nada de Pride, pero no debía permitir que le pasara algo porque a fin de cuentas, era un elemento valioso para _ella_. Molesto, dio un empujón al rubio y continuó su camino, esperando ser seguido.  
>-Volvamos, y esta vez procura no perderte.<br>Pride abrió sus ojos, inexpresivos, y miró la calle por donde la anciana había desaparecido al tiempo que guardaba la flor entre sus ropas.  
>-No hay razón alguna por la que me perdería, hermano...<p> 


	7. Capítulo V: Brisa Nostálgica

_Hola, chicos!_  
><em>Disculpen por la demora tan grande, la escuela me tiene como zombie e_e pero bueno, ya salí de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempecín<em>  
><em>para dedicárselo a Eternity. Gracias por seguir conmigo!<em>

_Espero disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Brisa nostálgica"<strong>_

Todo se encontraba en silencio. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera culminar con el mismo, porque todo se hallaba en un equilibrio que casi parecía que permanecería así por mucho tiempo sin algún tipo de cambio. La oscuridad rodeaba cada rincón de aquél cuarto y cobijaba en un suave abrazo la misma quietud, permitiendo entonces que una figura solitaria se removiera entre las blancas sábanas que cubrían su cama, incómoda.  
>Dentro de sus párpados se ocultaba un abismo enorme, vacío de cualquier imagen colorida, y a la vez estaba lleno del sutil susurro que producía su respiración acompasada...pero algo no estaba bien; había algo que sobraba, no tenía idea y le tomó un poco averiguar de qué se trataba, pero antes incluso de que pudiera hacer algo para terminar con "eso" que le perturbaba, un fuerte halo de luz inundó con brusquedad el negro abismo, obligándole a retirarse inmediatamente.<br>Primero un tímido entreabrir de ojos, luego un parpadeo y después, un claro enfoque a su alrededor: los objetos que había dejado desordenados el día anterior seguían en el mismo lugar pero emitían leves destellos de diferentes tonalidades, al igual que los muebles e inclusive su propio lecho. Miró su piel y notó que ésta se veía más clara, creando el complemento necesario para obtener el ambiente perfecto de lo que sería una cálida mañana..._pero algo no estaba bien_, algo faltaba y ella sabía lo que era.  
>Curvando sus labios hacia abajo, se deslizó por entre las sábanas hasta lograr sentarse al borde de la cama y estirarse un poco. Miró hacia atrás, antes de alargar su esbelta figura y levantarse para poder abrir la ventana. Una vez que lo logró, sintió la fresca brisa matutina que solía invadir los enormes campos de Reesembol, alborotando los mechones de su larga cabellera rubia.<br>Alcanzó a divisar a un par de trabajadores que probablemente se dirigieran hacia el campo abierto para comenzar su jornada, y ya que el sol calentaba la tierra armonizando con los demás seres vivos, esto no sería difícil. Como siempre, el día aparentaba estar lleno de gozo y alegría. Pero a ella, algo le faltaba.  
>-¡Winry! ¡Winry!-llamó una voz, proveniente de afuera. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió a una anciana mujer que acababa de encender su pipa, a su lado, un perro que daba de vueltas en el pasto para buscar el mejor sitio y dormir un rato.<br>-¡Buenos días, abuela! ¿Qué pasa?  
>-El desayuno ya está servido. Vístete y baja antes de que se te enfríe-respondió la aludida con una sonrisa. Al ver que su nieta le devolvía el gesto y se apartaba de la ventana abierta, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada se perdió por unos momentos en los prados verdes que se extendían por doquier.<br>Winry salió deprisa de la ducha matutina, se vistió, y se sentó sobre su pequeño taburete frente al tocador para arreglarse el cabello. El cepillo de suaves cerdas recorría una y otra vez los mechones rubios, perfeccionando su imagen limpia; ella era hermosa, pero para sus ojos, lo que el espejo le mostraba era a una chica de aspecto sombrío, cuya mirada se hallaba apagada porque su alma yacía dormida entre algún recóndito abismo de dolor y soledad. Esa misma mirada, repentinamente se desvió hacia una esquina del tocador, dejó el cepillo y ató su cabello en una coleta antes de extender su mano hacia un pequeño montón de hojas. Ella no solía dejar papeles sueltos por ahí, siempre los guardaba en el cajón del mismo mueble pero cuando observó detenidamente, se encontró con un par de notas escritas por parte de sus amigos y vecinos, además de dos cartas. Recordó en ese momento que hacía unos días, su abuela le había dicho que la mayor parte del correo era para ella y que iba a dejárselo en su cuarto, pero no lo había recordarlo debido a sus constantes distracciones. Lo mejor sería revisar las cartas primero, pensó, por lo que guardó los otros escritos en el cajón y miró el primer sobre. Era una confirmación del dinero que su proveedor había recibido por parte de ella, al venderle ciertas piezas de automail que se necesitaban. De acuerdo, no era tan importante, lo mejor sería desechar esa carta y leer la segunda.  
>Ésta, <em>era importante<em> puesto que estaba escrita por el puño y letra de aquél chico. Con una pulcra caligrafía-producto de las enseñanzas que había recibido-le expresaba lindas palabras repletas de buenos deseos, pero ella sólo decidió ignorarlas para dirigirse hacia el tema central: su amigo estaba anunciándole una pronta visita, además de una sorpresa que probablemente le encantaría. ¡Qué mentira! Sólo si llevase bajo el brazo algún método para volver en el tiempo, podría sentirse encantada y feliz.  
>Leyó la fecha en que había escrito esa carta y después miró la que indicaba el día en que la carta había llegado a su destino, lo cual la dejó sin habla: haciendo cálculos, su amigo debería estar bajando del tren en ese preciso momento, o tal vez ya debía estar a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.<br>_Esto no puede estar pasándome..._

La puerta de la habitación se azotó de golpe, la chica bajó apresuradamente los escalones y tuvo que saltar los tres últimos en su carrera por llegar hasta el comedor.  
>-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras a bajar tan rápido, ¿hoy tienes mucha hambre?-bromeó la anciana, que se encontraba sentada sobre una silla, aún fumando su pipa con toda tranquilidad.<br>-No es eso, abuela. Lee esto-replicó la ojiazul entregándole la carta, ahora un poco arrugada. Mientras su parentesco leía con la misma serenidad, ella intentó acompasar su respiración poco a poco; por otro lado, el perro la miraba, curioso, sin dejar de mover su cola de un lado al otro. Al terminar de leer, la anciana lanzó un largo suspiro, dejando escapar una voluta de humo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
>-Dime, ¿hasta hoy decidiste abrir esta carta?-preguntó, alzando la susodicha para devolvérsela. Winry la tomó y apenada, asintió lentamente-Tienes suerte de que apenas ayer decidimos organizar todas las piezas mecánicas que teníamos esparcidas por la mesa larga. Ahora bien, haciendo cuentas, lo mejor será preparar otro desayuno y después esperar.<br>-Yo...lo prepararé-declaró la rubia, acariciando la cabeza del animal, que lanzó un ladrido de alegría; entró a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para el desayuno.

Era interesante, pese a que ambos hermanos solían ser muy unidos, cada uno tenía diferentes gustos de todo un poco a excepción de la comida: los guisados eran sus preferidos...aunque cuidaban de que uno de ellos no tuviera demasiada leche. Al evocar ese recuerdo, una sonrisa sencilla se dibujó en su rostro porque esa pequeña particularidad lo hacía único de entre todas las personas que conocía y que quería. No, él incluso había ido más allá del significado de la palabra "querer", ya que nadie podría igualar el valor que poseía para sacrificar lo que más anhelaba y todo...todo había sido por amor. Al principio le molestó de sobremanera que él pudiera apartarla de su lado sin preguntarle nada, pero conforme pasó el tiempo llegó a comprenderlo y ahora que eso se había terminado, ¿qué haría a continuación? Así como ella le enseñó lecciones importantes, Edward le había correspondido dándole el ejemplo a seguir...pero se había olvidado de enseñarle cómo vivir sin él. Nadie podría ser capaz de realizar tal labor, por mucho que se esforzaran y eso era por el simple hecho de que _no eran él_.  
>¿Sería esa la razón de su frialdad para con la gente que convivía? ¿Estaría molesta con ellas porque no eran lo suficiente para traerla de vuelta de la oscuridad? Sabía que no tenían la culpa de su tragedia, pero ya no estaba segura de lo que podía hacer para perdonar y olvidar.<p>

Cuando ya estaba colocando la comida sobre la mesa, Den comenzó a ladrar y a agitar su cola, antes de abrir la puerta con su pata mecánica para dirigirse hacia el camino que conducía a la casa, lo cual les señalaba que su invitado ya había llegado. Intercambió una mirada con su abuela y ésta le indicó que se podía adelantar; aún indecisa, se quitó el delantal que había usado para cocinar, colgándolo después sobre un gancho cercano, luego volvió a hacerse la coleta que sujetaba su cabello y miró una última vez la comida sobre la mesa. No estaba nerviosa, pero tampoco emocionada por recibir a un buen amigo que no había visto en un tiempo: era injusto, lo sabía, pero realmente no tenía ganas de verlo...ni a él ni a nadie.  
>Colocó su mano sobre el borde de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta y salió de la casa. La luz del sol le dio de llenos en sus ojos, por lo que le tomó un rato acostumbrarse a tal resplandor y poder mirar a su alrededor. No le costó trabajo ubicar a la persona que esperaba: casi a la mitad del camino empedrado, se encontraba un chico que trataba de esquivar todos los saltos que Den hacía al intentar lamer su rostro, como muestra de lo contento que estaba de verlo. Delgado, de alta estatura, cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas, que no expresaban sino una extraña dulzura y fortaleza combinadas en una profunda amabilidad. Hubo un momento en que el cariñoso animal consiguió su objetivo, tumbando a aquél muchacho al suelo y no fue hasta que terminó de darle una grata bienvenida que éste pudo levantarse. No tardó en reparar en su presencia, por lo que le hizo un ademán y le sonrió, para después tomar su maletín y acercársele con rapidez. Ella se limitó a dar un par de pasos y extenderle sus brazos.<br>-Winry, me alegra verte de nuevo-repuso el castaño, una vez que pudo abrazarla.  
>-Alphonse...Bienvenido a casa-contestó la aludida, separándose con delicadeza y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarle una sonrisa que pareciera natural.<br>-Sí, a casa... De nuevo debo darles las gracias por seguirme recibiendo cada vez que vengo por los alrededores.  
>-No hay necesidad de agradecer nada: este siempre ha sido y será tu hogar.<br>-Aun así siento que debería darles algo a cambio.  
>-Con tu visita es más que suficiente-repuso la rubia, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo. Ante su declaración, el de ojos esmeraldas le sonrió y abrazó de nuevo.<br>-¿Interrumpo algo?-inquirió una voz y ambos chicos miraron hacia el porche de la casa.  
>-¡Abuela! ¡También a ti te he echado de menos!-exclamó Alphonse, soltando a su amiga y yendo al encuentro de la anciana, abrazándola también. Winry por otro lado, los miró sonreírse mutuamente, bromear e intercambiar noticias fugaces pero no escuchaba nada excepto la brisa que sacudía sus mechones, trayéndole el dulce-amargo aroma del campo abierto y esto provocaba que en su mente, imaginara que Edward estaba a su lado y que los susurros de las copas de los árboles se volvieran palabras suyas. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar unos momentos por su conocida música silenciosa, donde la melancolía se fundía con los gratos recuerdos que conservaba de él.<br>La mención de su nombre, la forzó a terminar bruscamente con su ensimismamiento y abrir los ojos. Tanto Al como Pinako le miraban un tanto extrañados, pero ella les mostró que nada sucedía y los invitó a pasar adentro.

Alphonse comía gustoso el desayuno sobre la mesa y Den lo observaba atentamente, esperando por si el chico decidía darle algún bocadillo. La escena era hasta cierto punto muy tierna, desde la perspectiva de las dos mujeres, que se limitaban a mirarlos, olvidándose por completo del alimento que tenían enfrente. Realmente debía ser agotador tomar un viaje de cuatro días desde Ciudad Central hasta Reesembol, durmiendo y comiendo algún aperitivo de vez en cuando; ambas se alegraron de que él llegara esa misma mañana, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que esperar hasta la tarde para comer algo.  
>-Y dinos, Al, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?-inquirió Pinako, una vez que los tres pudieron terminar con el agradable desayuno. El aludido compuso una sonrisa enigmática y tardó unos momentos en responder, dado que se había levantado para abrir su maletín y buscar algún objeto dentro del mismo.<br>-Podría haberles enviado una carta, para explicarles la situación, pero preferí darles la noticia en persona, ya que aún tengo tiempo para estas cosas-repuso Al, mientras se giraba y les sonreía nuevamente, esta vez sosteniendo algo. Winry, Pinako y Den le miraron con curiosidad y el chico en respuesta, lentamente fue abriendo el "capullo" que formaban sus manos, para dejar entrever un objeto con cadena de plata, redondo y con una especie de dragón grabada en la tapa.  
>-¡Alphonse! ¿Acaso tú...?-inquirió la anciana, sorprendida, a lo que el aludido asintió.<br>-Sí, mis estudios finalmente dieron resultados. Ahora soy un Alquimista Estatal.  
>-Pero...-dijo Winry, sintiendo cómo su boca comenzaba a quedarse seca-¿No se supone que para obtener el título de Alquimista Estatal debías prepararte con meses de anticipación?<br>-Así es. Sin embargo, debido a que cinco años atrás ya había realizado gran parte de ese examen, sólo tuve que pasar a la revisión médica y después a las pruebas alquímicas.  
>-Supongo que ahora eres el segundo Estatal más joven de la historia, ¿cierto?-aventuró Pinako con una sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, Winry apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio para no ponerse en evidencia. No deseaba que la consolaran de nuevo.<br>-¡Eso es fantástico! Creo que Ed estaría...muy orgulloso de ti-comentó, aunque las últimas palabras parecieron quedarse sofocadas en su garganta.  
>-Sé que lo estaría-susurró el castaño, sonriendo tristemente. De pronto sacudió su cabeza, como si negara algo-Sí, ahora mi sobrenombre es: El Alquimista Etéreo.<br>-¿Etéreo?-repitió Pinako extrañada, sosteniendo su pipa antes de llevársela a la boca.  
>-Correcto. Mi poder alquímico se basa en controlar la sustancia que no puede verse, aquella sustancia que nos mantiene unidos al cuerpo: el alma.<br>-¿Quieres decir que-?  
>-Desde que recuperé mi cuerpo, parece que puedo separar mi alma en fragmentos y colocarlas en objetos que puedan moverse, como estatuas...o armaduras.<br>-¿Y eso no es peligroso?-preguntó la rubia, sin levantar su mirada, que yacía posada en el suelo.  
>-Conozco los riesgos: uno puede dividir su alma hasta siete u ocho partes, pero eso implicaría la separación de tu propio cuerpo. Por eso yo sólo la divido en cinco-explicó Al, abriendo y cerrando su reloj. Fue en ese momento que Winry finalmente pudo alzar su vista.<br>-¿Y sólo puedes separar tu alma?  
>-Tal vez también ser capaz de dividir el alma de otras personas, pero nunca lo he intentado y no pretendo hacerlo. No quiero que nadie sufra lo que es no poder sentir, oler y experimentar todo lo que existe a tu alrededor.<br>-Entiendo...-musitó la chica, desviando su mirada nuevamente y permitiendo que un incómodo silencio se extendiera por el lugar. Debía haberlo esperado: ya no era posible ver sus ojos una vez más...o tocar por última vez su rostro. Heh, ni siquiera ahora podía reparar su continuamente dañado o destrozado automail.  
>-¡Ah! Acabo de recordar... ¿Winry?-llamó Al, después de haberse golpeado la frente con la palma de su mano. La mencionada apenas alzó ligeramente su mentón, indicándole que tenía su atención-Antes de que tomara el tren, uno de los amigos del...del General, me dijo que tiene problemas con un aparato de comunicaciones y que era urgente repararlo porque es de suma importancia para su trabajo.<br>-¿Lo conozco?  
>-Creo que sí: ¿Kain Fuhery?<br>-Me suena familiar-repuso la rubia con voz monótona. Tanto Pinako, como Alphonse notaron esto e intercambiaron una mirada fugaz que expresaba la ansiedad de no poder hacerla sonreír ni con lo que más le gustaba hacer.  
>-Ehhh... ¿De veras? ¡Eso es muy bueno! Entonces te sugeriría que comenzaras a empacar las herramientas necesarias, ya que nos iremos pronto.<br>-¿Tan rápido piensas irte, Al?-cuestionó la anciana al chico. Aquella propuesta le había tomado por sorpresa.  
>-Lo siento, abuela, pero sólo me dieron una semana "libre" antes de que pueda comenzar con mis deberes estatales. Ahora estoy retrasado, porque ya he gastado cuatro días en sólo hacer este viaje.<br>-Al menos quédate a pasar la noche aquí-intervino Winry de pronto. Los otros dos la miraron, extrañados ante esa actitud.-No me parece justo que tengas que gastar cuatro días de tu semana libre en un tren. Además...a Edward nunca le impusieron condiciones en cuanto obtuvo su certificado-añadió, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho cuando mencionó ese nombre. El otro pretendió ignorar aquella réplica.  
>-No estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo, Winry. Esta vez mi trabajo es distinto y no sé cuándo tenga que reportarme para mi primera misión y-<br>-Por favor, Al. Sólo una noche-pidió la chica, interrumpiéndolo. Quería aparentar que deseaba que su mejor amigo se quedara cerca, antes de irse por un buen rato...pero la verdadera razón era obtener un poco de tiempo para poder fingir algún malestar a la mañana siguiente y así tener una buena excusa para no acompañarlo. Verdaderamente su actitud no era la misma: no ansiaba seguir trabajando con automails, ni continuar varios proyectos que tenía en mente, de igual forma no quería la compañía de nadie porque sabía que todos le comunicarían su pesar y tratarían de animarla. Ella no deseaba _ser salvada_.  
>Tras insistir muchas veces, logró convencer a Alphonse y pronto entre Pinako y ella le prepararon un cuarto para que dejara su equipaje. Después, el chico les comunicó que iría a visitar a su familia, sin poder ocultar un rostro repleto de amargura, ante esto, abuela y nieta quisieron acompañarlo, pero él suplicó que lo dejaran ir solo. La mañana transcurrió con rapidez hasta llegar al atardecer, y sólo en ese entonces el muchacho regresó a casa, con la explicación de que tras haber ido al cementerio, decidió darse una vuelta por los alrededores y saludar a viejos amigos para después hacer una última parada en los restos de su antiguo hogar.<p>

Mientras Winry, Al y Pinako cenaban, la primera notó que el castaño no dejaba de observarle y eso se debía a que él sabía perfectamente cuál era su verdadero pesar…estaba en desventaja, ya que no podía engañarlo como a los demás.  
>En cierta forma lo envidiaba: Al había sido capaz de sobreponerse ante la tragedia y ahora estaba luchando por ser mejor cada día, con el ideal de llegar a ser como su hermano mayor. Ella era justo lo contrario, porque perder a Edward era algo para lo que no estaba lista…era como si una parte de sí misma se hubiese fragmentado, porque él fue la única persona que realmente había amado tanto.<p>

No supo el porqué, pero cuando llegó el momento en que debía preparar sus cosas para el viaje que realizaría a la mañana siguiente, tomó la decisión de acompañar a su amigo a Ciudad Central, aunque tenía la vaga sospecha de que la brisa nostálgica era responsable de ello, debido a que continuamente soplaba sólo para ella.  
>Al terminar de empacar, se alistó para dormir y se recostó sobre su mullida cama, no sin antes abrir la ventana y dejar que el silencio de <em>ese lugar<em> se fusionara con su necio ímpetu de permanecer oculta en la soledad absoluta. Ante todo esto, no estaba segura de cuan profundo sería el impacto para ella cuando llegara a la ciudad, pero sabía que sólo así podría tener algo más sólido de lo cual aferrarse cuando intentara recordar a su persona especial...a su ahora distante amor.


End file.
